1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the planning of workforce requirements and more particularly relates to a computer implemented system and method for determining future demand and the corresponding workforce requirements to meet that demand.
2. Related Art
Rapid developments in computer resources have provided businesses in the service industry with the potential to collect and maintain vast historical databases of transaction history. Conventional applications called Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) applications have been developed over the years to generate such data. Examples of such conventional ERP packages include SAP, Baan, PeopleSoft, and others. Accordingly, volumes of historical transaction data are available to those businesses in the service industry that have archived the data produced by various ERP applications. For example, transaction data related to orders, service requests, and other activities is potentially available. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can access historical transaction data to predict what actions a service industry business can take to address future transaction volumes.